


happily, i'm unfazed

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: “Are you okay?” Kenma whispers, small hands wrapping around Kuroo’s waist as he buries his face further into Kuroo’s chest.Kuroo heaves a soft breath. “I’m better. Now that you’re here, at least.”Despite the darkness and the fact that Kenma’s face is tucked securely into Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo can still feel the soft smile, still see it in mind’s eye, as Kenma snuggles closer to him.“I’m always here,” Kenma says softly. “Always have been, always will be.”Kuroo can count the amount of times he's told Kenma he loves him, but he's never once heard Kenma say it back.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	happily, i'm unfazed

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kenma!!!

On the scale of three years, Kuroo cannot count the number of times he’s said ‘I love you’ to Kozume Kenma. They’re his favorite three words to use, in terms of his boyfriend, followed by his next two favorite words of ‘love’ and ‘Kenma.’ 

Ever since they were children, Kuroo has told Kenma that he loved him countless times, in the childhood, best friend sort of way. He meant it then, of course—how could he not? Kenma was—and still  _ is _ —the first, the only person he could really be himself around. 

His best friend never said it back, but Kuroo always just  _ knew. _

(“I love you, Kenma!” 

“Mhm. Me too.”

“Kenma, you know I care about you a lot right?”

“Yeah. I know.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine.”)

When they grew into teenagers, Kuroo’s meaning of ‘I love you’ changed. It began to mean something more—more than just a simple, childish adoration for his best friend, and more of the feelings Kuroo began to bear towards him. 

(He remembers the day he had realized that  _ maybe,  _ just  _ maybe,  _ he wanted more with Kenma. They had been sitting alongside each other on the train. It was the middle of October, an evening on the way home from volleyball practice, and Tokyo was painted in shades of crimson and violet by the paintbrush of the setting sun. Orange-red light reflected off the glass towers and danced through the windows of the train as they sped by, and Kuroo remembers how the light grazed Kenma’s pale skin, burned against his short hair. He remembers the flicker of Kenma’s eyes as he met Kuroo’s gaze, and they were so damn  _ bright,  _ so  _ electric  _ in the din of the setting sun. 

“Need something?” Kenma had asked softly. His game console was gripped in his hands, the game paused, with the music still ringing from the device. “Kuro?”

Kuroo stares, stares hard as if Kenma’s hair will stop shimmering like threads of gold and his eyes stop looking like diamonds against the glass of Tokyo’s towers. 

“Nothing,” he whispers. “Nothing at all.”)

And from there, just because they’ve been together for so long and Kuroo knew Kenma like the back of his hand, it was only so simple, so easy, for Kuroo to fall in love with Kozume Kenma. 

Kenma, after all, has been a part of his life for so many years, in so many ways. What’s a little more in the terms of love?

(When they get together, it’s not a momentous day. They’re in Kenma’s room, with Kuroo sprawled across the bed, reading a manga he found on the ground, while Kenma plays a solo game. Kenma had finished a boss fight—Kuroo knew because he heard the despondent roar of the beast as it melted to the ground—paused his game, and looked at Kuroo.

“Kuro?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a crush on me?”

It goes as it should from there.) 

Moving in with Kenma is easier than Kuroo finds. They go apartment hunting together, but there’s no debate or argument about which apartment would fit them best. They know each other too well for any petty arguments and within three hours, they’ve narrowed it down to a singular apartment. They move in in the next three days.

It’s easy to say for Kuroo, that he’s in love with Kozume Kenma. He’s said it out loud more times than he can count, expressed how much he adores and cares for his childhood best friend and lover. 

But on a scale of three years of dating, plus almost twenty years of knowing each other, Kuroo has never once heard Kenma say the exact three words of ‘I love you.’

Kuroo wants to say it doesn’t bother him. He’s known Kenma isn’t the most vocal person when it comes to his feelings, and he’s fine, he’s alright with that. 

Kenma, after all, shows his love for Kuroo in all his touches, in his shows of affections. He shows it when Kuroo comes home after a long day at work, ready with a takeout dinner and a documentary. He shows it when they’re out with friends, linking pinkies when they walk and holding Kuroo’s hand underneath the table. He shows it when they’re at home together, and he cuddles up to Kuroo when they sleep.

Although Kuroo yearns to hear those three words from Kenma, he thinks he’ll be okay forever if Kenma never works up the nerve to say it to him. 

He knows Kenma loves him, and that’s enough.

—

Kuroo wakes in the middle of the night, a cold feeling in his chest, heart pounding with adrenaline. The nightmare is a blank; he doesn’t recall any sort or form of details, but he finds himself shuddering from the startling wake. He turns on his side, desperate to feel any sort of warmth from his partner, and there’s immediately a hand, reaching for him.

Kuroo looks down, heart racing, and finds familiar, golden eyes staring up at him, concern decorating every inch.

The sight calms his pulse, and his heart rate slows, as he pulls Kenma closer to him, burying his face into the mess of blonde and black hair.

“Are you okay?” Kenma whispers, small hands wrapping around Kuroo’s waist as he buries his face further into Kuroo’s chest. 

Kuroo heaves a soft breath. “I’m better. Now that you’re here, at least.”

Despite the darkness and the fact that Kenma’s face is tucked securely into Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo can still feel the soft smile, still see it in mind’s eye, as Kenma snuggles closer to him.

“I’m always here,” Kenma says softly. “Always have been, always will be.”

Kuroo ruffles the mess of hair as Kenma pulls away, and finds himself momentarily breathless at the sight of his boyfriend in his arms.

Despite having slept for a good couple of hours, Kenma still looks like a dream out of Kuroo’s heart: golden eyes shining luminescent in the dim moonlight, his hair a tousled mess, and a soft smile curved on his face. 

Kuroo’s heart pounds as he reaches over to trace the planes and angles of Kenma’s face. Beautiful, beautiful,  _ beautiful. _

How could he have gotten so lucky? How could he have been so blessed to have a wonderful best friend and lover, constantly by his side, and there for him in his darkest nights? How could he have been so lucky to love someone like Kozume Kenma?

As if reading his thoughts, Kenma leans into his touch, chuckling softly. “You’re thinking something sappy, aren’t you?”

Kuroo grins gamely and rubs his thumb over Kenma’s cheek. “Maybe.”

“Spit it out then. It better not have anything dirty,” Kenma teases and Kuroo smirks back.

“Why, did you want something, love?”

Even in the dim light, Kuroo can see his golden eyes roll. 

“No. Just want to make sure you’re not being an idiot, is all.”

“When am I ever?”

Kenma snorts and kicks him underneath their shared blanket. Kuroo feigns a grimace, before pulling Kenma in to kiss his forehead.

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Kuroo says softly, truthfully. There’s no open reaction from Kenma, but Kuroo feels the heartbeat next to his speed up, just by a fraction.

“And I, you.”

Kuroo smiles softly, presses his lips against Kenma’s forehead again. 

He’s never once heard Kenma say those three words out loud, but he figures that this is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a drabble months ago and never posted it, but today is kenma's birthday, so i thought: why don't i add a little more and post it today? :D 
> 
> \---
> 
> ♬ title from: [wasteland, baby!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4rKN_qW5DU)
> 
> \---
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiroiimye) and [tumblr](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
